Jinx'd
by NerdChick
Summary: A tale of unknowing love between Cyborg and Jinx. Maybe she has him under her spell? [Rated T just in case]
1. A Normal Day, Right?

"Booyah!"

The somewhat deep voice resonated through the Tower known as Titan's Tower. As the voice rang through the dwelling, everything stopped. Robin stopped his rigorous training for a moment as Raven halted her deep meditation and Starfire ceased prancing about her room with her newfound pet, Silky. All the Titans suddenly rushed to the main room, Beast Boy hunching over and focusing more on the racing game that was taking place on the oversized television screen. Cyborg, by now, was playing as if he had nothing to lose, as he sat up and calmly smashed the buttons into oblivion. By now, Robin had begun cheering Cyborg on, causing Beast Boy yto send a mental glare at Robin.He stopped. And during that one moment, Cyborg drove over the finish line.

Starfire was cheering gleefully, floating into the air. "Oh, friend Cyborg has 'put the pedal to the metal' as you say and won a match or driving cars!" she said so ditzily stupid. Raven merely sighed and went back to her room, saying mostly to herself "I honestly don't have time for this.". As everyone departed, Beast Boy set down the video game controller, standing up. He told Cyborg that they had a good game, but he was hungry. Cyborg merely replied with a sickened look. Tofu. Saying his partings, Cyborg turned off the large monitor and made his way to his room.

It seemed more like a hospital, the floor neatly swept and technology running smoothly and efficiently. Sighing, Cyborg took out his two new projects. "It's gonna be quite a while before I can use these." he said to himself, remembering when he was Vic Stone and not the superhero Cyborg. "Ah well. I guess it couldn't hurt to try one more time." he said, placing one ring on each of his ring fingers. As he pushed them together, sparks ran through his cybernetic fingers, turning them into those of a human. Light beamed above, aimed towards his head until the light engulfed his body. Once it had receded, Cyborg was..human again.

His glee lasted for a mere minute though, as his body began returning to its original state. Muttering a swear word under his breath, our character merely took his nighttime plug and plugged it into the wall, then plugging the other end into a small compartment in his chest. Before lying down on his doctors' office-like bed that he called his own, Cyborg let one lone tear fall down his cheek as memories flooded his mind. "I guess Stone is just..gona." he muttered to himself, shutting down for the night.

In the morning he was rudely unplugged by Raven, lavender eyes expressing anxiety. Once he saw the look upon the innocent face, Cyborg knew something was wrong.

"Beast Boy's been kidnapped. We think HIVE's behind it." Raven said, floating off towards the exit of Titans Tower. Cyborg groggily sat up before the words hit him like a brick. _Beast Boy? Kidnapped! He could never..he would never. I mean, the boy changes species for Pete's sake! No way. _Despite the fact that Cyborg wanted to think it was just anightmare and lie back down, he continued to sit up and rub his human eye. As he did, Starfire hovered past his door in a state of pure frustration, confusion, and distress. Seing how bad the situation was, Cyborg hopped out of bed and made a dash to the garage.

He hopped into his newly-redone car, music blaring as soon as he started up the car. Blank stare as he turned the music down, Cyborg made a start to Downtown Jump City. As he got to the pizza parlor, he saw Beast Boy sitting there, munching on a pizza slice as if nothing had gone wrong. But the Changeling's best friend knew something was up. The little green guy was eating a pepperoni pizza. Not too far away from Beast Boy, Cyborg spotted the entire rival crew. Mammoth, Gizmo..but wait. Jinx wasn't there.


	2. Beast Boy!

Mammoth smirked deviously as he witnessed Robin pulling up to the scene on his scooter. Raven and Starfire had recently flown up to the scene, mouths agape at the scene ahead of them. Beast Boy was eating…PEPPORONI! And that particular pizza parlor never served tofu pepperoni. Suddenly, as the Titans stood staring at the elite team of HIVE students, Gizmo came whirring past Cyborg. He had discreetly planted one of his many trinkets onto Cyborg's head as it turned to see where the little nemesis was going. By now, Robin had pulled out his staff and ran towards Mammoth, wielding it dangerously.

Just as Robin had managed to scale the parlor wall, Mammoth had hopped onto the ground, creating quite a massive noise. And one the Boy Wonder had got to the roof of the parlor, his worst horror awaited him.

There was 'Beast Boy', growing pink hair and…a girl's frame? No, it wasn't Beast Boy at all. It was..

"Jinx. . ." Robin said, horrified at what she had done to Beast Boy, who was now taped to the side of the large pizza parlor, assorted meaty pizzas placed on his head. Needless to say, the little green boy was freaking out. As soon as Robin got the word out of his mouth, Jinx had shot a large pink disc towards his mask, knocking Robin down onto his back, asphalt breaking his fall. Starfire saw her comrade fall and was urged to knock the living daylights out of the one who had hurt Robin. Therefore, the Tameranian hovered up to the roof of the parlor and shot a green disc at the pink haired enemy, eyes glowing an emerald color. Jinx had also shot one at around that time, the colors clashing. Starfire had moved in on Jinx by now, punching left and right. Jinx, in turn, was kicking at Starfire furiously.

Meanwhile, Cyborg had Gizmo to deal with, small chip on his head causing quite a comical if not sad sight. He was being controlled by the brat! Once Gizmo had accidentally dropped his small joystick, the half robot quickly located the chip on the side of his head and crushed it, throwing the pieces onto the hot gravel. Gizmo looked up nervously, as Cyborg prepared to blast the munchkin to pieces. But suddenly, Gizmo had sprouted his large spider-like legs and began running off frantically.

"See ya next time, booger-brain!" he yelled, waving towards Cyborg as Raven was fighting a winning battle against Mammoth. The two went at his angrily, dark magic against pure brawn. Mammoth was thrown to the ground wildly as Raven wrapped him up into a bubble that was virtually inescapable. Mammoth had punched the walls of his prison angrily as he saw Raven chanting under her breath silently. And as soon as he had started a fight with Raven, he had lost it. The large mammoth-like teenager was now unconscious. Raven couldn't move though, as her leg was broken by her recent battle with Mammoth. Therefore, she could only watch helplessly as she fell to the ground, attempting to tap into any reserves of power. As the nonchalant Raven failed at her attempt, Starfire was knocked out of the sky by Jinx, the alien knocked down to the ground next to Robin.

Gizmo was gone by now. Mammoth, he was in a nice dream. And Jinx. She had put two of the Titans out of commission. And Cyborg wasn't going to be the third. Charging up his cannon and staring at Jinx, the part robot, part human trembled a bit as he was about to shoot. Something was different about her now…

Jinx was also having trouble with making Cyborg eat rubble. She stared down at him as he stared up at her for a split second. But that was the last image she saw before everything went blank, a large blue material seizing control of her body and thus, rendering the pink-haired wonder unconscious.

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like the switch from Cyborg's to Jinx's point of view! > Read and review! Comments and constructive sriticism welcome. 


End file.
